Oh là là
by Ishtar205
Summary: Rogue déteste toujours autant Harry, même après la guerre et leur victoire, et Harry n'y comprend rien... Toute cette haine... Mais est ce vraiment de la haine ? Yaoi HPSR et spoiler du tome 6. FIC FINIE
1. Chapter 1

**Oh là là !**

Yaoi Harry Potter / Sévérus Rogue

Ceci est ma première fic avec le couple Harry / Sévérus, j'espère que cela vous plaira autant qu'à moi...

**Disclaimer** : j'emprunte les personnages et l'univers de JKR évidemment

**Attention** : ceci est un yaoi et des lemons sont prévus, donc si l'idée de deux hommes dans un même lit vous dérange, ne lisez pas ma fic.

**Prologue** :

Ça y était, sa 7ème année à Poudlard ! Enfin, 7ème… il ne faut pas compter les années de guerre où l'école a fermé ses portes ! Donc, Harry fait sa 7ème année, non à 17 ans, mais bien à 21 !

Revenir sur les bancs de l'école, c'est bizarre, mais en même temps, c'est bien la preuve que Voldemort a été définitivement vaincu puisque les ASPICs sont de nouveau à l'ordre du jour ! La vie reprend, quoi…

Et elle reprend si bien que tout semble être comme avant, y compris Rogue et ses cours de Potions. Ou plutôt surtout Rogue et ses cours de Potions… Harry n'ayant eu qu'un E à sa BUSE, Rogue avait d'abord refusé de le prendre dans son cours, mais le directeur lui avait forcé la main : « Voyons, professeur, le Survivant ! ». Jamais Harry ne s'était senti plus mal que lorsque Rogue avait fait semblant de se soumettre en lui lançant un regard… !

Et, ce regard n'avait pas menti. L'accepter avait bien été la seule concession de la chauve-souris ! Que Harry soit Celui-qui-a-enfin-vaincu-la-Terreur-du-monde-sorcier l'indiffère, il s'en fout comme de l'an quarante, comme il se foutait de ce qu'il était du temps où il n'était que (enfin, façon de parler) Celui-qui-avait-survécu.

Ou plus exactement d'ailleurs, ça ne l'indiffère pas, ça le fait rigoler, ça le fout en rogne, Harry n'en sait rien, mais Rogue passe son temps à être odieux avec lui, à le rabaisser dès qu'il le peut, bref, il est exactement comme avant, comme si rien n'avait changé… alors que le monde entier avait changé !

Et pourtant… cette année qui semblait destinée à être si semblable aux autres réservait bien des surprises à Celui-qui-croyait-avoir-déjà-tout-vu !

**Alors** ? Une pt'ite review messieurs dames... Même si ce prologue est vraiment très court... D'ailleurs, c'est pour ça je vous donne le premier chapitre aussi, mais ne vous habituez pas à ma magnanimité, c'est exceptionnel (lol)


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà donc le premier chapitre.

Je rappelle juste :

1) rien à moi, bla bla bla

2) homophobes s'abstenir

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 1 : Rhaah !**

- « M. Potter, pourquoi votre potion est-elle rouge ? Je vous rappelle qu'elle est censée être verte ! Verte, Potter ! Et là, à moins que vous ne soyez daltonien, elle n'est pas verte ! 50 points de moins pour Gryffondor et une retenue pour vous Potter : vous me copierez la recette de cette potion jusqu'à ce que vous la sachiez par cœur et que vous puissiez me la préparer correctement. Rendez-vous dans mon bureau à 20h. »

Et voilà, encore une retenue !

Mais c'est pas possible !

C'était déjà insupportable de 11 à 16 ans, mais à 21 Harry commençait à trouver ça fatiguant.

Que Rogue ne puisse pas passer outre la haine qu'il lui portait… !

Lui pourtant lui avait pardonné le meutre de Dumbledore ! Et Merlin sait que ça avait été dur ! Il avait cru ne jamais pouvoir venir à bout de sa haine, même après des heures à avoir fait exploser tout ce qui se trouvait à sa portée pour pouvoir croiser son professeur sans instantanément lui sauter à la gorge ! Et pourtant, à la fin, il avait senti sa colère se faire de moins en moins intense, avant de s'éteindre complètement, ne laissant derrière elle que les cendres de la tristesse. Après cette guerre, après tous ces morts… tout devenait relatif, même une antipathie vieille de 6 ans. Plus le temps passait, plus il s'était aperçu qu'il ne pouvait plus haïr personne : face à Voldemort, Rogue ne faisait pas le poids… Et finalement, il avait même témoigné pour Rogue, lui évitant la prison comme Dumbledore l'avait fait avant lui.

Tout ça pour ça !

Mais c'est pas possible d'être puéril comme ça ! T

out ça parce que James Potter avait été son ennemi au lycée ! Lors même que James était mort, que le directeur de l'époque était mort, ainsi que le plus grand nombre des témoins de ce temps-là dont les principaux : Sirius, Rémus, Queudver…

A cette pensée, Harry sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, vite remplacées par des lueurs de colère : en fait, Rogue était sans doute le seul survivant des protagonistes en question !

Et il ne pouvait laisser le passé en paix ! Non mais franchement !

Et voilà, ça y est, Rogue l'avait encore fait sortir de ses gonds. Mais c'est pas vrai !

On se calme Harry, ne lui fait pas le plaisir de t'énerver.

Zen…

Voilà…

Il entendit une armure exploser derrière lui. « Et merde ! Zen tu parles ! »

Tandis que le cri de guerre de Rusard (« Peeves ! ») résonnait, Harry partit en courant, soulagé de sa colère après cette magie sans baguette, mais contrarié de ne pas mieux se contrôler et surtout secoué d'un fou rire en pensant que finalement, il y a des choses qui ne changent jamais : il s'était enfuit devant Rusard comme s'il avait encore 15 ans !

**Chapitre fini**

Oui, je sais qu'il est aussi très court, mais, je vous préviens, cette fic risque d'être comme ça tout du long.

J'essaierais d'updater tous les lundis...

En tou cas, avant de partir, appuyer dans sur le petit bouton, là à gauche, oui, celui-là... C'est pas long, mais moi j'adore recevoir vos reviews... Mais non, je ne vous supplie pas... Bon d'accord, un petit peu, et encore, vous me voyez pas, mais là je vous fais des yeux de chat battu (oui, de chat parfaitement, vous avez jamaisvu Shrek 2 ?)... Alors, GO ?


	3. Chapter 3

Voilà le nouveau chapitre, c'est-à-dire la retenue si attendue !

Avant tout, je rappelle que rien n'est à moi, mais à JKR ! Même si elle ne devait pas avoir idée de ce que je ferai faire à ses personnages (lol).

Je rappelle aussi que s'il n'y a pas de lemon (scène NC-17) dans ce chapitre (et oui, désolée pour toutes celles et tous ceux qui n'attendent que ça ! Bande de pervers ! LOL !), il arrive à grands pas le lemon. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis aussi impatiente que vous, mais bon, ils peuvent pas se sauter dessus comme ça — qui a dit si ils peuvent ? ben non, pas ce coup-ci ! — désoléé ! Donc, cette fic est déconseillée aux homphobes (allez vous faire voir d'ailleurs par la même occasion ), mais aussi aux âmes chastes ou trop sensibles…

Pour ceux et celles qui sont encore là, je n'ai plus qu'une chose à dire : Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Non...?**

Après le dîner, Harry se rendit chez son professeur de Potions.

- « J'ai vraiment l'impression d'avoir passé ma vie dans ce cachot », maugréa-t-il, mais un sourire passa sur son visage quand il pensa à son arme secrète : une plume à papote ensorcelée avec un Legilimens.

Ainsi, il lui suffisait de penser à quelque chose pour le voir s'écrire ! Il était fier de son invention. Au moins, il pourrait peut-être éviter les crampes insupportables à la main après des heures de recopiage, parce qu'il savait bien que sa retenue durerait des heures, il avait l'habitude !

Et effectivement, cela dura si longtemps que Harry s'endormit d'épuisement dans le bureau de Rogue. Mais, contrairement à ses habitudes, Rogue ne fit rien pour le réveiller. Au contraire, Rogue s'effondra lui aussi dans un fauteuil, et, tournant le dos à Harry, prit la tête dans ses mains et soupira à fendre l'âme. Il ne s'aperçut pas que la plume à papote ensorcelée d'Harry se mettait à écrire ses pensées. Mais, la plume chatouillait Harry qui s'éveilla et n'osa faire un geste en voyant son professeur si… différent. Machinalement, ses yeux se portèrent sur ce qui s'écrivait sur son parchemin :

« _Sévérus Rogue, du désespoir plein les yeux, pleure intérieurement en pensant : « Oh, James… Je n'ai pas pu t'aimer, enfin, pas autrement qu'en secret. J'y repense souvent, on n'oublie pas son premier amour. Je me rappelle nos rendez-vous secrets dans la Salle sur demande, tes mains sur mon corps, tes lèvres sur les miennes… nous étions jeunes alors… Mais, je le savais déjà, cela ne pouvait durer, et quand je te vis vraiment amoureux de Lily, je repris mon rôle d'ennemi invétéré, sachant bien que tu serais plus heureux avec elle à tes côtés, avec elle que tu n'avais pas besoin de cacher. Et j'ai eu raison, Harry est si beau parce qu'il est le fruit de votre amour. » Et il tourne amoureusement les yeux vers le garçon brun endormi sur son bureau. Puis, il reprend le cours de ses pensées douloureuses : « Quand je pense que c'est moi qui vous ai trahis ! J'ai cru en mourir ou en devenir fou, et c'est pour ça que je me suis bien promis que Harry… » _

_Non, il ne voulait pas penser à cela. Et pourtant, il ne peut s'en empêcher : « Ah Harry, quand je l'ai vu pour la première fois, de battre mon cœur s'est arrêté, j'ai cru que c'était toi, James… et puis j'ai croisé ses yeux sublimes qui lui donnent encore plus de charme que tu n'en avais… Et j'ai su que pour moi tout recommençait… Alors je me suis appliqué à m'en faire haïr, résolument, et j'ai réussi, oh oui j'ai réussi… » Et son cœur se serre au point qu'il rêve de se l'arracher de la poitrine pour arrêter de souffrir. Mais, cela n'est pas possible, bien sûr. Se détournant à nouveau d' Harry, à la fois joie et douleur de son cœur, il se dit que cela devient de plus en plus difficile pour lui de jouer à la haine. « Je suis las, la guerre… tous ces morts… Et pourtant dès qu'il ouvrira les yeux, il faudra que je redevienne son professeur si haïssable, parce que je ne supporterais pas son dégoût… oh, je sais bien que contrairement à toi James, il aime vraiment les garçons, mais il ne peut pas savoir que je l'aime, que je l'ai toujours aimé, alors il me prendra pour un pervers, il pensera que je veux m'amuser avec lui, au mieux il pensera que je suis un vieux beau incapable de résister à un jeune et joli garçon, et ça je ne le veux pour rien au monde ! Sa haine est suffisamment pénible, je ne veux pas voir ses yeux, ses si beaux yeux où je voudrais me perdre… se détourner de moi avec répulsion. » Et, retenant à grand peine un hurlement de rage contre lui-même, contre le monde entier qui se mettait depuis toujours entre lui et celui qu'il aimait, il se passe rageusement la main dans les cheveux, et horripilé, pense : « Marre aussi de ce sort de Graisse ! Marre de m'enlaidir ! Finite Incantantem ! » et ses cheveux retombent sur ses épaules, brillants et soyeux, des cheveux de jais à faire palir les femmes de jalousie. « Et pourtant », continue-t-il, « je l'ai fait dès que le Choixpeau m'a envoyé à Serpentard. Pourquoi ? C'est marrant, je ne m'en souviens plus. En tout cas, ensuite, j'ai continué puisque, sans l'amour de James, il ne me servait à rien de paraître moins laid ! »_

_« De lourds sanglots silencieux secouent cet homme si las, vieux de corps peut-être, même si la fatigue y était pour beaucoup, mais jeune de cœur… Son cœur, si avide d'amour, mais qu'il a été contraint de garder vide et même muré pour ne pas mettre en danger le seul qui le faisait encore battre. « Merlin, Merlin, je n'en peux plus, c'est trop dur, aidez-moi, je vous en supplie, quelqu'un, n'importe qui… » Et le chagrin poignant ayant enfin raison de lui, il s'endort. _»

Harry constata en effet que la tête de Rogue s'était affaissée sur sa poitrine. Et, en relevant les yeux il constata que la plume faisait maintenant le compte-rendu de ses pensées à lui, tumultueuses, perturbantes, tumultueuses, et surtout perturbantes !

_« Le Survivant, le cœur battant la chamade, ne sait plus où il en est : « Rogue m'aime… et depuis toujours… » Harry en perdait tous ses repères. C'en était trop ! La guerre, Rogue qui espionnait pour l'Ordre mais qui était pourtant responsable de nombreuses morts, déjà ça le perturbait, il ne savait plus que croire, et maintenant… non seulement il découvre que finalement Rogue a un cœur, mais en plus que dans ce cœur, il n'y a que lui ! « Non, non, non, je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas le croire… Et pourtant… il a pleuré… C la première fois que je le vois pleurer ! _

_Et en plus, il a pas les cheveux gras ! Non, là mon monde s'effondre. Mais quel con ! On a pas idée de se compliquer la vie comme ça ! » Et le jeune homme, au bord des larmes, (larmes de fatigue, larmes de confusion, larmes de compassion pour son aîné ?) tente vainement d'oublier la petite voix dans sa tête qui lui murmure qu'il est mal placé pour critiquer Rogue, vu qu'il a attendu ses 20 ans pour se débarrasser de ses lunettes, alors que Pompom avait proposé de lui guérir sa myopie dès son entrée à Poudlard !_

_Finalement, il réalise qu'il se plaint depuis toujours de la haine de Rogue ; mais qu'en fait, précisément parce que jusqu'ici il la pensait inaliénable, elle le rassure. C'est pour lui un point d'ancrage dans ce monde nouveau que la guerre a crée. _

_Il prend donc un résolution : « Je ne veux pas avoir lu ce que Rogue pensait. Je vais donc faire comme si de rien n'était. Voilà, c'est ça. Je ne sais pas que sa haine n'est qu'une façade, et qu'en fait il… _

_Bon, maintenant il faut que je fasse semblant de me réveiller sans le foutre en rogne… pour que je puisse me tirer d'ici le plus vite possible. _»

Il remua, faisant volontairement tomber la plume qui écrivait toujours, en faisant progressivement de plus en plus de bruit, jusqu'à ce que finalement Rogue sursaute. Harry, gardant soigneusement ses paupières baissées, le vit le regarder bizarrement. (Non, je ne veux pas savoir ce qui brille dans ses yeux noirs, non, non et non) puis, il le vit se redresser lentement, comme s'il remettait précautioneusement un poids sur ses épaules, comme s'il reprenait un joug, pointer sa baguette sur ses cheveux et murmurer un sort de graisse (Merde alors ! pensa Harry en voyant les cheveux de son professeur redevenir poisseux comme il les avait toujours connus, et merde, c'est vrai ! Mais alors, si ça c'est vrai, tout le reste aussi ! Non, non, ne pense pas à ça !), glacer son regard et s'approcher pour le secouer.

(Ah non, il ne faut pas qu'il me touche !) Et Harry fit semblant de se réveiller en sursaut, en profitant pour faire disparaître dans son sac les parchemins écrits par sa plume ensorcelée, ne laissant que ceux où la recette de la potion était recopiée à peine 10 fois.

Mais Rogue n'y jeta même pas un coup d'œil, et lança sèchement à Harry :

- « Décidément, vous n'êtes bon à rien aujourd'hui, Potter. Allez vous coucher. Mais demain, vous reviendrez finir votre punition. »

- « Mais », ne put s'empêcher de répliquer Harry malgré son envie de se tirer vite fait, « demain j'ai entraînement de Quidditch ! »

- « Et que voulez-vous que cela me fasse, je vous prie ? », lança son professeur de sa voix la plus blessante. « A demain Potter. », conclut-il en mettant Harry à la porte et en la lui claquant au nez.

Peu s'en fallut qu'une autre armure n'explose sur le chemin de la Tour de Gryffondor, mais Harry arriva cette fois à juguler sa colère, parce que son esprit était malgré lui obnubilé par la confession involontaire de Rogue.

Même allongé dans son lit, il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Et Ron lui manqua cette nuit-là plus terriblement que jamais. Se confier à Hermione, ce n'était pas la même chose… et puis, il fallait attendre le matin. Et sur la pensée qu'il n'arriverait jamais à attendre si longtemps, il s'endormit enfin, et cauchemarda longtemps, un cauchemar de solitude, de froid et de chagrin, qui le réveilla, glacé. Mais ensuite, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il parvint à se rendormir et fit pour une fois un rêve plus agréable, qu'il aurait voulu sans fin, car il y était blotti, en sécurité, comme un enfant, dans des bras aimants.

* * *

Voilà, voilà… Z'avez aimé ? Détesté ? Review pleeeeeeeeeease… 

A lundi pour le chapitre 3… En espérant que vous serez au rendez-vous.

**Les RAR (par ordre alphabétique pour ne pas faire de jaloux et pour que vous trouviez la réponse à votre review facilement) : **

**Calynounette** : Merci beaucoup de tous tes compliments qui me sont allés droit au cœur ! Je sais, j'écris des chapitres courts, toutes les revieweurs se sont plaints ! Je te remercie donc de tenir compte du fait qu'au moins j'essaie de ne pas vous faire trop attendre. Lol T'as vu, en plus, je fais ce que je dis, je poste vraiment le lundi !

**Come from Heaven** : Ce chapitre-là te paraît suffisament long, j'espère ? Promis promis, je vais faire des chapitres moins courts, puisque vous semblez tous y tenir tellement ! Mais, je te préviens, cette fic est à base de chapitres courts, c'est le rythme que j'ai décidé d'adopter cette fois. En revanche, normalement, je ne devrais plus faire de chapitre aussi court que le premier. Tu voulais des pensées, là je crois que tu as été servie, non ? Quant à Ron et Hermione, j'espère que tu n'as pas eu un trop gros choc !

**Elrienne **: Voilà, t'es contente, je tiens mes délais ! Je crois que vraiment Kimmy Lyn a une bien piètre élève en ma personne, je suis aussi nulle en sadisme que Harry en Potions, lol !

**Jenni944** : T'inquiètes, ça finit bien pour Harry, je ne le laisse pas longtemps souffrir, je suis pas JKR moi, je suis pas sadique ! lol. Je pense que la suite est venue assez vite, non ?

**Kimmy Lyn** : Merci de reviewer même si tu connais l'histoire ! Bisous. Vivement mardi, j'ai hâte d'écrire à 12 mains ! lol.

**Lucy-hp** : J'ai tout de suite changé mon résumé dès que j'ai eu ta review, t'as raison, j'avais oublié d'annoncer le spoiler, mais comme je me suis jetée sur le tome 6, j'ai oublié que tout le monde ne partage pas ma folie… Ce chapitre a répondu à ta question, enfin à une partie ; le reste de la réponse lundi prochain !

**Petite grenouille** : Merci beaucoup, j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu aussi. Bon courage, l'écriture, c'est dur (oh là là, ça c'est de la rime ! lol ).

**Sahada** : Merci.

**Saki** : Oui, j'aime bien commencer in medias res, c'est plus marrant ; et oui évidemment, j'ai lu le T6, ou plutôt je l'ai dévoré… Ce chapitre-là est assez long à ton goût ? En fait, le premier chapitre sera le plus court, les autres seront plus longs, promis, mais j'aime pas beaucoup délayer, donc certains risquent de rester un peu courts, mais c'est voulu. Cette fic ne sera pas très longue non plus, il y aura 7 chapitres + un épilogue, normalement. Voilà, tu sais tout.

**Sue** : Merci, même une p'tite review ça fait plaisir. Je suis contente de voir que mes yeux de chat battu sont toujours irrésistibles ! lol. J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu.

**Vanilly** : Voilà la fameuse retenue tant attendue ! Je crois qu'elle répond à une partie de tes questions. Le reste des réponses lundi prochain ! Quant à à ton trio, j'ai pas compris : quel trio ? Si c'est Sévy, Harry et Dray, j'ai pas encore réussi à trouver une histoire crédible pour les réunir, donc ça sera pas dans cette fic, mais j'y réfléchis.

**Zaïka** : Voilà. Qu'ajouter ?


	4. Chapter 4

**Salut ! **Chose promise chose due, voilà le troisième chapitre.

Il est encore court, mais c'est ma façon d'écrire, alors… je m'excuse de ma brièveté, mais je suis ponctuelle, j'update un chapitre par semaine, c'est déjà ça, non ?

Sur ce, petit rappel :

1) je publie cette fic par pur plaisir, sans gagner d'argent, puisque les personnages sont à JKR, que je salue bien bas d'ailleurs.

2) j'écris un yaoi, donc même s'il n'y a pas de lemon (scènes hot hot hot) dans ce chapitre (pleurez pas pervers, il arrive le lemon, je vous le jure), ça reste de l'amour entre hommes, entre Harry et Sévy en l'occurrence… Vous êtes prévenus…

Pour ceux qui sont encore là, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Merlin !**

En se réveillant, Harry avait oublié son rêve de douceur, mais il souriait encore doucement… jusqu'à ce qu'il se rappelle… Rogue !

Et il ressortit les parchemins de la veille, et la deuxième lecture le laissa encore plus bouche bée que la première, car ce coup-ci il était bien réveillé et seul, sans crainte d'être dérangé.

Il ne parvenait toujours pas à y croire : Sévérus et James amants !

Impossible !

Et pourtant, Rogue ne pouvait pas savoir que ses pensées n'étaient pas à l'abri, alors pourquoi mentir ?

Et puis, cela expliquait bien des choses…

En effet, pourquoi le pire souvenir de Rogue était-il d'être mal traité par James Potter ? Surtout que finalement Malefoy lui avait fait bien pire et ce n'était pas, et de loin, ce que Harry qualifierait comme son "pire souvenir". De plus, il savait, depuis qu'il avait surpris une conversation au QG de l'Ordre, que Rogue avait lui aussi de bien pires souvenirs que ses déboires de collégien !

D'ailleurs, il s'était senti curieusement proche de son professeur qui, lui aussi, avait souffert tout le long de son enfance…

Non, il ne fallait pas y penser, il ne fallait pas qu'il se rappelle que ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne détestait plus Rogue en fin de compte…

Mais si James avait été son premier amour (et son unique amour même à la connaissance de Harry), il était logique que d'être ridiculisé par son amant lui ait marqué l'âme à ce point.

Harry en revenait donc à la suite logique : Rogue l'aimait lui aussi… enfin au moins en tant que fils de son père. (Mais non, il n'était pas triste que Rogue ne l'aime que parce qu'il lui rappelait son premier amant !) C'était son amour que lui valait son nom et sa ressemblance physique avec James, et non sa haine !

Mais, Harry ne voulait pas être aimé comme un ersatz de son père ! Il essaya de se mettre en colère en disant à haute voix :

- « Ben voyons, Rogue veut se faire deux générations de Potter ! Pervers ! »

Mais le cœur n'y était pas. En fait, Harry n'était pas du tout en colère, il était triste. Et même triste à pleurer. Il pleurait sur et pour Sévérus Rogue ! Il sentait son cœur se serrer et les larmes coulèrent, sans bruit mais sans discontinuer, tandis qu'il se disait qu'une vie sans amour était sa définition personnelle de l'enfer. Alors penser que Rogue avait tout fait pour rester dans cet enfer, s'y était volontairement enfermé, cachant si bien ses sentiments qu'il n'avait, en 10 ans, absolument rien soupçonné… Il était si bouleversé qu'il lui semblait sentir une main lui écraser le cœur.

Pourquoi tant d'acharnement à être malheureux ?

Ses larmes ne semblaient pas pouvoir se tarir.

Même l'idée de l'amour de Rogue pour lui ne le choquait plus. Pourquoi être choqué ? Il savait depuis longtemps qu'il était gay, depuis qu'il s'était rendu compte que regarder un mec lui faisait plus d'effet que regarder une Vélane !

En plus, finalement, Rogue sans cheveux gras (c'est quand même fou de s'enlaidir à plaisir !) était loin d'être repoussant à imaginer…

Et, il avait toujours rêvé d'un amant plus âgé que lui, d'un initiateur en quelque sorte…

- « Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Arrête ton char Ben Hur ! Il s'agit de Rogue quand même ! Et puis, il ne t'aime pas, il aime ton père en toi. »

- « Et pourquoi ça t'ennuies comme ça ? », dit en lui une petite voix si énervante, « Il te plaît finalement ce cher Sévérus, hein avoue ! Et tu meurs d'envie de vérifier comment il t'aime, et comment ce serait d'être aimé par lui, dans tous les sens du terme... humm… »

Il se secoua, mais cette idée, qui l'aurait horrifié quelques jours, voir quelques heures plus tôt, ne lui paraissait pas bête, pas bête du tout…

Et en bon gryffondor, il passa rapidement de la réflexion abstraite à la question pratique : "Comment faire pour que Rogue m'ouvre son cœur ?", avant de se dire que peut-être il pourrait commencer par répondre à une question moins impossible du genre : "Comment faire pour amener Rogue à me parler autrement qu'avec de la haine plein la bouche ?".

* * *

**Voilà, voilà…**

Comment Harry va-t-il faire pour passer outre les barières de son petit Sévy ?

Vous le saurez lundi prochain…

Meuh non, je suis pas méchante ! Bon d'accord, un chouïa, mais c'est encore meilleur quand on attend un peu… si, si, je vous jure. Lol !

Une review pour me hurler dessus ? pour me complimenter ? Surtout ne vous gênez pas ! GO !

**Les RAR (par ordre alphabétique pour ne pas faire de jaloux et pour que vous trouviez la réponse à votre review facilement) : **

**Asuka snape **: Alors, la suite t'a plu ? A lundi prochain j'espère…

**Calynounette** : Je suis contente que mon idée de plume t'ait plu, j'en suis assez fière je l'avoue ! Et puis, si Harry est un cancre parfois, il est de toute façon un sorcier hors-pair, et je tenais à le souligner dans ma fic. J'espère que ce chapitre tient toujours ses promesses… Et ne t'inquiètes pas, comme j'update le lundi, tu as largement le temps de me lire… En plus, je classe pas les reviews chronologiquement, j'adore en recevoir, quelque soit le jour ! Lol !

**Cèdre** : Ne t'inquiètes pas, je n'ai pas l'intention de m'arrêter de sitôt ! En revanche, je suis désolée, mais je ne suis pas très douée pour les longs chapitres ou les longues fics, donc… mais bon, j'update vite, j'espère que ça compense un peu ma brièveté…

**Elrienne **: Je suis d'accord avec toi, et comme tu vois, je continue à tenir mes délais ! Je n'ai pas encore lu ta song-fic, mais j'y vais de ce pas… A demain !

**Jenni944** : Mais je ne nie pas, au contraire, je suis fière de mon idée ! Merci de m'encourager. A lundi prochain ( ?).

**Kimmy Lyn** : Bien sûr que tu peux m'emprunter la plume legilimens, j'en serai flattée ! A demain ! Je meurs d'impatience !

**Lucy-hp** : La formation du couple, c'est pas encore pour cette-fois, mais t'inquiètes, elle arrive à grand pas… Parce que c'est aussi ce que j'aime avec le couple Harry/Sévy, c'est les faire être les deux faces d'une même pièce si l'on peut dire… A lundi…

**Nanie nouche** : Ravie que ma fic t'ait plu. C'est pas complètement fait pour être drôle, même si le simple fait de faire du yaoi est rigolo à la base, surtout quand on a lu le tome 6 ! Lol ! J'espère que la suite te plaira autant que le début…

**Petite grenouille** : Merci merci, n'en jetez plus, je suis déjà cramoisie ! Je te remercie de tous tes compliments, et j'avoue, je suis très fière de mon invention, surtout qu'a priori, c'est pas vraiment ce sur quoi je me concentre, mais là, j'ai eu une illumination ! Lol ! J'ai pensé à toi, et j'espère que ton examen de conduite s'est bien passé…

**Sahada** : Merci.

**Vanilly **:Ravie de t'avoir surprise. Et effectivement, comme tu l'a vu, Harry est assez perturbé, mais on le comprend. Désolée, j'ai vraiment l'esprit mal tourné, lol ! Pour Hermione et Ron, ça viendra, même si tu risques d'avoir encore un choc…

**Zaïka** : Cette suite répond-elle à tes espérances ? Je l'espère, en tout cas.


	5. Chapter 5

Salut tout le monde ! Me revoilà, au jour dit, avec un nouveau chapitre.

C'est lundi, je publie ! LOL !

Cette fic est toujours située dans l'univers que j'emprunte à JKR, ainsi que ses personnages, et je leur fais vivre tout plein de choses… comment dire…

Bref, c'est toujours aussi une fic yaoi, et, même si le lemon n'est pas encore là (on est quand même qu'au chapitre 4, bande de pervers), et que ce n'est donc pas (encore) classé NC-17, il s'agi d'amour très gay… Donc, je dis au revoir (sans regrets) à tous ceux que ça dérange : allez vous faire voir, connards !

Pour tous ceux qui sont restés, bonne lecture !

Les RAR sont comme d'habitude en fin de chapitre.

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Pfff…**

Le cours de Potions n'avait jamais paru si atroce à Harry. Maintenant qu'il avait eu un aperçu (trop bref) de la vrai personnalité de Rogue, il ne savait plus comment réagir face à lui. Il ne pouvait plus laisser aller sa colère, puisqu'il savait que son professeur la provoquait volontairement… ses insultes ne le touchait plus puisqu'il savait qu'elles n'étaient pas sincères… Son antipathie viscérale avait disparue sans laisser de trace, et il s'aperçut avec stupeur qu'en fait, elle était purement réactive… il ne haïssait Rogue que parce qu'il n'avait reçu que de la haine de sa part dès son arrivée à Poudlard… enfin, il croyait qu'il en été haï… Bref…

En tout cas, il devait se retenir à quatre pour ne pas hurler à son professeur de cesser cette mascarade ridicule. Mais, sentant bien que ce n'était pas la meilleure façon de régler le problème, il choisit de rester tout simplement passif, faisant le dos rond, laissant glisser sans y répondre les remarques insultantes de Rogue… en faisant attention à ne rien faire exploser, de frustration cette fois.

Hermione ne le lâcha pas des yeux durant tout le cours, surprise de cette transformation et Harry décida de lui parler le plus vite possible, avant que son amie ne décide d'élucider un énième "mystère Potter" et ne mette des nerfs à rude épreuve en lui énumérant toutes les hypothèses sorties de son cerveau survolté et tortueux. Mais comment lui dire ?

Au déjeuner, il n'avait toujours pas trouvé de réponse. Hermione lui fit alors encore une fois la démonstration de sa supériorité intellectuelle en posant la question qui tue :

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre toi et Rogue ? »

- « Je suis donc à ce point transparent ? »

- « Pour moi uniquement je te rassure… et peut-être pour Rogue », ajouta-t-elle après réflexion.

Voyant Harry pâlir, elle ordonna :

- « Allez accouche ! », à la manière de Ron.

Cela décida Harry qui, refoulant des larmes d'émotion en voyant Hermione faire de même, lui raconta sa "retenue" de la veille, et ses réflexions matinales.

- « Attends une seconde, je résume : premièrement Rogue a aimé ton père au point de se murer dans la solitude la plus absolue quand il lui a préféré ta mère. »

Harry opina.

- « Deuxièmement, Rogue t'aime, et tu te doutes que ce n'est pas seulement parce que tu lui rappelles ton père. »

Harry opina, mais moins franchement que la première fois.

- « Et toi, tu ne le détestes plus du tout et tu te dis que finalement tu pourrais fort bien l'aimer à ton tour et que toi, contrairement à ton père, tu ne lui préfèreras jamais une femme. »

Harry rougit et détourna les yeux du visage de son amie, qui lui releva le menton pour le forcer à affronter son regard.

- « Vous vous aimez, enfin vous pourriez à tout le moins. »

Et ce n'était pas une question.

- « Mais c'est merveilleux Harry ! »

- « Ah oui ! Tu trouves merveilleux que je découvre que je peux aimer l'ex-premier amour de mon père, lequel a facilement 15, non même 20 ans de plus que moi, un homme qui, depuis la seconde même où il m'a vu, n'a eu pour but dans la vie que de se faire détester de moi, qui, depuis 20 ans, s'enlaidit et s'emmure dans sa solitude, qui… »

- « C'est bon, c'est bon », le coupa Hermione, « j'ai compris. Mais, Harry, j'ai dit que c'était merveilleux, pas que ça allait être facile ! »

- « Mouais, je suis au moins d'accord avec la fin de ta phrase : ça va pas être facile, ça va même être carrément infaisable ! »

- « Mais non, mais non, tu vas pas te décourager avant même d'avoir tenté quelque chose ! »

- « Non », admit Harry en regardant l'heure et en se levant pour aller en retenue, en soupirant…

Un tête-à-tête avec Rogue, c'était vraiment la seule chose qui lui manquait…

Soudain, il se figea et murmura :

- « J'ai trouvé ! »

- « T'as un plan ? Dis-moi. »

- « Pas le temps. Je te raconterai demain, si ça marche… et que je suis toujours en vie. »

Et il se précipita hors de la salle commune avant que Hermione ait pu ajouter quoi que ce soit.

* * *

Euh… là je crois que je vais pas pouvoir vous dire que je suis pas sadique…

Mais je vous en prie, ne me tuez pas, sinon, vous ne saurez jamais quel est le plan d'Harry ! Et je vous assure qu'il vaut le détour : il est, soit dit sans vouloir me vanter, tout à fait... comment dire... gryffondor !

Comment ça du chantage ? Moi ? Nan ! C'est pour vous que je dis ça, uniquement pour vous…

Une review pour me dire à quel point vous me détestez, ou à quel point vous m'aimez ?

Ben oui, il y a sûrement des masos qui me lisent, parce que sur ce site tous les auteurs sont sadiques, et ils ont toujours des lecteurs, donc…

Remarquez bien que je dois aussi être un peu maso puique je lis moi aussi des fics en cours… Et forte de cette expérience, je vous redis qu'en fait, je suis pas sadique, enfin, pas si sadique que ça, parce que moi, je poste vite, au moins, et je suis à l'heure !

D'ailleurs, je vous dis à lundi !

Avant les RAR, je voudrais juste faire 30 secondes de pub : je publie une fic avec trois autres copines, qui s'intitule "Foutoir au dortoir." C'est tout un programme, et si vous êtes fan de yaoi Harry Potter, vous serez pas déçus ! On s'appelle d'ailleurs, les reporters sans vertu, je crois que c'est sufisamment subtil pour se passer de commentaires ! LOL ! Au cas où, je vous donne notre page http / www. fanfiction. net / u /918401 / (n'oubliez pas de virer les espaces, je ne les mets que parce que le site refuse d'afficher une vraie adresse)

**Et maintenant les RAR (par ordre alphabétique pour ne pas faire de jaloux et pour que vous trouviez la réponse à votre review facilement) : **

**Asuka Snape **: Je suis ravie que ça te plaise ! A lundi !

**Calynounette** : Euh… tu vas encore me détester, je crois que c'est court encore une fois… Mais bon, tu peux juste me dire que t'aimes, ça me suffit comme review ! Lol !

**Jenni944** : Il va pas y aller tout de go, t'inquiètes, il est pas complètement suicidaire, mais tu verras lundi prochain, il a bien mieux qu'un parchemin…

**Lily Mackensie** : Mais oui, ils finiront ensemble, je suis une adepte inconditionnelle de la happy end !

**Lucy-hp** : Il commence, il commence, mais bon, c'est pas simple pour lui non plus la confiance…

**Nanie nouche** : T'as raison, le T6, il est déprimant. Les fics, c'est mieux… Et avec moi, pas de souci, je ne fais que des happy ends, parce que sinon, c'est pas drôle ! Tu verras lundi le plan de Harry…

**Unptitryri **: J'adore ton pseudo ! Merci de reconnaître que ma rapidité à poster compense ma brièveté. Tu verras lundi comment Ryry s'y prend, j'espère que ça te plaira.

**Zaïka **: Je suis comme toi, il me faut ma dose de slash ! En revanche, désolé, c'est encore court j'en ai bien peur… A lundi


	6. Chapter 6

Coucou ! On est lundi, je publie !

Et voilà le seconde retenue avec Rogue, celle que vous attendez tous… Enfin si j'en crois les reviews… Le fameux plan de Ryry… et ses conséquences…

Bon alors, suis malade aujourd'hui, alors l'intro sera juste :

Rien à moi blablabla

Yaoi et LEMON ! Et oui, il est enfin là ! Donc, foutez-moi le camp tous ceux qui y voit quelque chose à redire. Je sais, je sais, suis pas gentille, mais suis trop malade pour être diplomate.

Pour tous ceux qui sont restés, bonne lecture !

Pour tous ceux qui non seulement me lisent, mais reviewent (merci, merci), les RAR sont à la fin.

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Aahh…**

Harry affermit sa résolution sur le chemin des cachots, ou plutôt, il courut le plus vite possible pour ne pas avoir le temps de penser aux conséquences du plan qu'il avait ébauché. Il était déjà suffisamment terrifié comme ça. Mais, en bon gryffondor, il décida de ne pas laisser sa peur le diriger.

Prenant une dernière et profonde inspiration, il frappa à la porte du bureau de Rogue.

- « Entrez. Ah, Potter, vous daignez enfin vous joindre à moi ! La ponctualité est décidément votre principale qualité. », ironisa Rogue sans se lever de son fauteuil.

- « Excusez-moi, professeur. », dit humblement Harry en s'installant pour recommencer son recopiage, évitant soigneusement le regard de Rogue, de peur de perdre tout son courage, qu'il sentait fragile.

Une fois assis, il sortit sa baguette, la pointa sur lui et lança :

- « _Apertus mentem_ »

Puis, la pointant discrètement sur Rogue, il lança :

- « _Lectus mentem_ », pour compléter le sortilège de partage des pensées.

Normalement, ce sortilège était conçu pour être réciproque et par conséquent, il aurait fallu recommencer dans l'autre sens, pour que le partage soit effectif, mais en l'occurrence, Harry ne désirait pas entrer de nouveau dans l'intimité de l'esprit de son professeur comme un Legilimens, il voulait juste donner à Rogue la possibilité de lire en lui, de s'apercevoir qu'il ne le haïssait plus et même que…

Mais, il ne pouvait même plus faire semblant de copier quelque chose, tant l'idée qu'il ouvrait son esprit le terrifiait. Il essayait à toute force de contrôler ses pensées, de les filtrer, mais le sort ne fonctionnait pas ainsi. On ouvrait son esprit ou on le fermait, il n'y avait pas de demi-mesure. Harry devait abandonner tout contrôle conscient, Rogue percevrait toutes ses pensées, ou rien du tout. Harry prit une inspiration tremblante, et ferma les yeux. Il se détendit, ouvrant son esprit, et il eut l'impression de voir ses pensées s'échapper de lui pour aller envelopper Rogue de leurs volutes, mais il garda les yeux fermés, sachant qu'il se refermerait instinctivement comme une huître si par malheur il croisait _son_ regard.

Il ne vit donc pas son professeur sursauter violemment, et ouvrir des yeux ronds en recevant ses premières pensées, en cherchant du regard une présence quelconque. Et commencer à se lever en voyant la posture de son élève. Et retomber sur son fauteuil, en murmurant :

- « Mais qu'est-ce que… ? », avant de s'interrompre pour mieux comprendre ce qui se passait dans son esprit.

Il se vit pleurant dans son fauteuil.

Il vit Harry relire ses parchemins, lire son histoire à lui Rogue, et il crispa les poings sans s'en rendre compte, retenant à grand peine un hurlement de rage.

- « Je vais le tuer ce sale fouineur », grogna-t-il en se levant à moitié quand…

Il "entendit" Harry penser :

« Comment peut-on s'infliger pareille torture ? Pourquoi s'obliger à me faire croire qu'il me détestait ? Je m'aperçois que ma haine était purement réactive. Je ne le hais pas. Mais lui, qui aime-t-il en moi ? Harry ou James ? Je ne veux pas être un second James, mais je rêve de le voir sans ses cheveux ensorcelés, sans son rictus de dégoût… et quand je l'imagine ainsi, je le trouve beau. »

Rogue était si stupéfait qu'il retomba dans son fauteuil, les jambes coupées par l'émotion.

Il sentait la chaleur qui accompagnait le compliment de Harry. Il sentit aussi la gêne d' Harry à s'avouer cela. Il sentit son besoin désespéré d'amour, mais d'amour sincère dans le désert qu'avait fait Voldemort de sa vie. Il sentit sa colère contre lui de lui avoir fait subir tout cela sans raison. Il sentit aussi que Harry le comprenait malgré tout. Il sentit sa peur et sa honte de dévoiler ainsi ses pensées, mais aussi sa volonté de s'ouvrir à lui dans l'espoir d'être ainsi plus ou moins quitte avec lui, de se faire ainsi pardonner son indiscrétion involontaire de la veille.

Il le sentit essayer malgré cela de bloquer la pensée suivante, avant de renoncer de nouveau à combattre le sortilège et se livrer, honte et plaisir mêlés.

Et il vit ce dont Potter rêvait : être en sécurité dans les bras de quelqu'un, dans les bras d'un homme, dans ses bras à lui, Severus Rogue. Et quand il se vit dans l'esprit de Potter partager avec lui un baiser, quand il vit Potter ouvrir la bouche pour accueillir sa langue et gémir sous la caresse, il hurla :

- « _FINITE INCANTATEM_! »

Il ne connaissait pas le sort utilisé par Potter, mais il était impressionné par le courage de ce garçon, non, de ce jeune homme. Lui ouvrir ainsi son esprit, son cœur… Et Severus pleura, la tête dans les mains, devant ce cadeau qu'il n'avait jamais osé espérer tout en s'en languissant au plus profond de lui.

Troublé comme jamais parce qu'il n'avait depuis 20 ans reçu que de la haine d'autrui, ou au mieux de l'indifférence (Dumbledore étant un cas à part), Rogue resta longtemps prostré, secoué de sanglots et de frissons.

Harry eut ainsi le temps de se remettre de la fin brutal de l'échange télépathique, du poids de sa honte aussi, même si le rouge lui restait aux joues (je sens que je suis parti pour être pivoine jusqu'à la fin de mes jours tellement je suis gêné), enfin au moins de la partie de ce poids qui l'empêchait de se lever. Puis, il s'approcha sans bruit de son professeur, et, le cœur serré de le voir ainsi défait, lui qui par orgueil ne laissait jamais paraître la moindre émotion, il lui murmura doucement :

- « Pourquoi tu pleures, Severus ? »

(Il va me tuer : les pensées, le tutoiement, le prénom… Je suis suicidaire ou quoi ? En même temps, je ne peux quand même pas l'appeler Rogue ou professeur, ce serait glauque).

Comme celui-ci ne répondait pas, il lui mit une main sur l'épaule. Rogue tressaillit, mais refusa de bouger, et se recroquevilla même encore plus au fond de son fauteuil.

Harry le contourna pour se retrouver en face de lui, s'agenouilla, et essaya d'enlever les mains de Rogue crispées sur son visage pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. Voyant que Rogue s'y opposait en silence de toutes ses forces, Harry s'exclama :

- « T'es pas sympa ! C'est assez dur comme ça pour moi, tu pourrais au moins me faciliter un peu les choses maintenant ! Regarde-moi. REGARDE-MOI ! »

- « Ne crie pas », murmura Severus, le tutoyant aussi sans s'en rendre compte.

- « Si tu ne veux pas que je crie, regarde-moi. », dit doucement Harry.

Et cette fois, les mains de Severus se laissèrent écarter. Les mains de Harry les remplacèrent, et il repoussa délicatement les cheveux de Rogue, s'étonnant de les trouver si doux (le sort de rupture de Rogue avait été si puissant qu'il avait rompu aussi son propre sortilège auto-infligé) et suivant tendrement les contours du visage de Severus pour le décrisper, pour le révéler, enfin libre de tout masque.

Severus ne put s'empêcher de laisser un long soupir tremblant s'échapper de ses lèvres alors qu'il luttait pour ne pas s'enfuir et pour ne pas sauter sur le gryffondor, les deux possibilités tournant sans fin dans son esprit. Il posa ses mains sur celles de Harry pour les écarter doucement et les garda dans les siennes, baissant les yeux sur cette étrange image de leurs mains entremêlées.

- « Severus, tu te défiles encore. Regarde-moi. », murmura Harry en souriant.

Et Rogue accepta ce défi et posa un regard qui ne fuyait plus sur le jeune homme qui lui faisait face. Et son cœur faillit s'arrêter de battre : dans les yeux brillants de Harry, son âme se laissait voir, sans fard, sans feinte, et Rogue y lisait étonnement, peur, reste de gêne, mais aussi désir et… amour ?

- « Tes yeux sont si expressifs quand tu ne glaces pas ton regard. », dit Harry comme pour lui-même.

Et il vit l'effarement succéder dans les yeux si noirs de son vis-à-vis à toutes les autres émotions (peur, honte, incrédulité, peur , honte, désir, amour, peur, désir) qu'il y avait déjà lues, et il reprit dans ses mains le visage de Severus pour l'empêcher de bouger.

- « Ne t'enfuis pas ! »

Et Rogue, bouleversé par sa voix, par ses gestes, par ce qu'il lisait dans ses yeux, ne fuit pas. Au contraire, il s'abandonna, se noyant dans ces magnifiques yeux verts pleins de promesses et, face à ce sublime spectacle, son désir s'éveilla.

Harry garda les yeux grands ouverts, aimantant ceux de Severus comme pour les apprivoiser, cherchant à ce qu'ils n'expriment plus ni peur ni honte… et il y réussit si bien qu'à la fin, ce fut lui qui détourna les yeux, parce que les yeux noirs brillaient maintenant de désir, seulement de désir, et un désir si brûlant que Harry, de nouveau pivoine, s'en détourna, de peur de… s'y perdre, de sentir son corps aussi affamé que celui de son partenaire…

- « C'est toi qui te défiles cette fois. », murmura Rogue, et sa vois rauque rendit Harry encore plus rouge.

- « Non, si, enfin, c'est que… », bredouilla le gryffondor, avant d'inspirer un grand coup et de dire courageusement :

- « C'est que c'est si nouveau pour moi… »

"Nouveau" ? Il ne veut pas dire… Non ! Si ? Mais il a 21 ans , pensa Rogue, ne se rendant compte qu'il avait parlé à voix haute que quand Harry répliqua ses joues ayant inventé pour la circonstance une nouvelle teinte de rouge, au-delà de l'écarlate :

- « **Il** avait un peu autre chose à faire, genre sauver le monde ! »

- « Excusez-moi, Potter. », fit Rogue avec un petit geste d'apaisement.

- « Tutoie-moi et appelle-moi par mon prénom. », soupira le Survivant.

- « Excuse-moi, Harry », reprit Rogue, « mais c'est si inattendu pour moi, si… »

- « Nouveau ? », le coupa Harry en riant.

- « Oui, nouveau. Tu n'as pas idée… ! », répondit Rogue en riant à son tour.

Et son rire, dépourvu de son habituelle ironie, était si cristallin que Harry en cessa de rire lui-même pour mieux l'entendre, ravi.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? », fit Rogue en s'arrêtant à son tour.

- « C'est la première fois que je t'entends rire… enfin rire vraiment. Tu es très beau quand tu ris », répondit Harry avec un grand sourire. « Et quand tu souris aussi », ajouta-t-il en voyant Rogue lui sourire timidement en retour.

- « Cela aussi c'est nouveau pour moi. Personne ne m'a dit que j'étais beau depuis… très longtemps. »

- « C'est que tu ne fais rien pour non plus », fit remarquer Harry sans relever l'allusion à son père.

Il n'avait pas envie d'affronter le fantôme de son père, pas maintenant.

- « Je suis désolé », murmura Rogue, laissant Harry sans voix.

(Décidément, c'est le jour des nouveautés ! Je ne savais même pas que Rogue savait s'excuser.)

- « De quoi ? », demanda Harry d'une voix qui reflétait son émotion.

- « De tout. Je suis désolé de tant de choses que je ne sais pas par où commencer… »

- « Arrête. Je te pardonne. De tout. », le coupa Harry en mettant une main sur ses lèvres.

Ce contact les électrisa tous les deux et Harry, sentant sa main trembler, s'apprêtait à l'enlever pour masquer son trouble quand…

Rogue avait perdu le fil de ses pensées en sentant la main de Harry sur sa bouche. « Oh Merlin ! », fut la seule chose qu'il fut capable de penser. Puis, sentant Harry trembler, il se secoua mentalement : « Severus, c'est toi le plus vieux et le plus expérimenté, même si c'est pas très dur. Tu vas laisser longtemps ce gamin prendre toutes les initiatives ? » Alors, avec l'impression de se jeter d'une haut d'une falaise sans parachute, Rogue appuya ses lèvres sur les doigts de Harry et lui caressa la paume du bout de la langue. Il le sentit se raidir une demi-seconde, puis, avec un gémissement, Harry appuya à son tour sa paume contre ses lèvres. Severus prit alors cette main tremblante dans les siennes, et l'embrassa, la mordilla, la lécha, du bout des doigts au poignet, encore et encore, sans pouvoir se rassasier de la douceur de la peau du gryffondor, et ravi des gémissements que ses caresses lui arrachaient et qui lui redonnaient confiance. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas… Pourtant, il devait initier Harry… Il abandonna sa main, et le gryffondor émit un gémissement étonné qui se mua en soupir de plaisir quand Rogue trouva sa bouche. Emerveillé par la douceur des lèvres de Harry, Severus darda sa langue pour les caresser délcatement, et Harry, aussitôt, entrouvrit la bouche et laissa Rogue l'investir avec un soupir de satisfaction. Leurs langues se trouvèrent, s'apprivoisèrent, et Rogue, qui essayait pourtant de se contenir, fit se lever Harry pour pouvoir le prendre dans ses bras et le serrer tout contre lui. (Merlin ! Comme cette sensation lui avait manqué !) Il sentit Harry bouger et desserra aussitôt son étreinte, ne voulant forcer son aimé. Mais Harry ne se recula pas, il se décala juste un peu pour que leurs corps s'épousent mieux, glissant de lui-même une jambe entre celles de Severus (Oh, Merlin !) et remit de lui-même les bras de Rogue autour de sa taille, crochetant quant à lui les siens sur la nuque de son professeur, noyant ses doigts dans sa sombre chevelure.

(Je pourrais rester ainsi toute ma vie, pensa Rogue en serrant Harry tout contre lui, oui, rester ainsi mes bras autour de lui, ma langue dans sa bouche… Je ne veux rien de plus.) Mais, au moment même où il le pensait, il s'aperçut que son corps, lui, ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Son panatlon devenait inconfortablement étroit, surtout que Harry s'était mis à se frotter langoureusement contre lui…

(Il le fait exprès ou quoi ? Je vais le violer sur place, moi, s'il continue !) Et Rogue fit descendre ses mains le long du dos de Harry et s'empara de ses fesses (Oh Merlin !) pour l'empêcher de bouger. Mais Harry au contraire, gémit et se pressa de plus belle contre lui. (Non…) Rogue se détacha à regret de la bouche du gryffondor pour parler, sans réussir à aller au-delà du murmure :

- « Arrête, Harry, tu me rends fou. Je vais perdre le peu de contrôle qu'il me reste ! »

- « Mais pourquoi te contrôler ? », répliqua Harry en reprenant son manège.

- « Petit allumeur ! », grogna Rogue.

- « Parce que là tu crois que je t'allume ? », demanda Harry en rougissant très légèrement mais avec dans les yeux une étincelle qui alerta Rogue.

- « Qu'est-ce que… », commença-t-il avant d'être interrompu par une sensation étrange…

Harry faisait de la magie sans baguette ! Stupéfait, il regarda le gryffondor qui avait un petit sourire égrillard que Rogue comprit en s'apercevant qu'il était tout nu. Comme Harry. Son cœur en rata un battement. (Merlin qu'il est beau !) Et il empêchait sans même s'en rendre compte Harry de se coller à nouveau contre lui, ne pouvant détacher son regard de ce corps mince mais plus musclé qu'il ne l'avait imaginé, un corps d'homme et non plus de garçon, un corps couleur de miel. Très excitant… et très excité… et très rouge aussi, nota-t-il en arrivant au visage. Le sourire était toujours là, mais il s'était fait un peu incertain.

- « Tu es fâché ? », murmura Harry, « Ton visage s'est fermé. »

Rogue se rendit compte alors qu'il avait instinctivement repris son masque d'impassibilité, mais cette fois il ne cachait que son désir…

- « Non, je ne suis pas fâché », rassura-t-il son élève, « mais tu ne devrais jouer avec mes nerfs… C'est déjà difficile pour moi de ne pas te sauter dessus, même quand tu ne fais rien, alors quand tu fais ça… » et sa voix s'éteignit.

- « Mais je veux… »

- « Harry », le coupa Rogue, « tu ne sais pas… »

- « Si », dit Harry, en coupant à son tour la parole à son aîné, d'une voix ferme mais sans pouvoir s'empêcher de rougir.

(Oh Merlin ! J'adore quand il rougit comme ça ! Je l'envie de pouvoir exprimer ainsi ses émotions.)

- « Bien sûr », reprit Harry, je n'ai jamais… Mais bon, je ne suis pas complètement ignorant. Et puis, on est fait pareil, donc si je fais ça… », poursuivit-il en frottant sa jambe contre le bas-ventre de Rogue, « je suis à peu près sûr de l'effet que ça te fait. »

- « Harry… », haleta Rogue avant de s'écarter en tenant le gryffondor à bout de bras. « Bon, d'accord », reprit-il, « ça suffit. Tu l'auras voulu… Tu vas voir ce qu'il en coûte de jouer avec le feu ! »

- « Des promesses, toujours des promesses… », soupira Harry en souriant.

Le voir ainsi, toujours le rouge aux joues mais un sourire aux coins des lèvres, survolta Rogue qui prit Harry dans ses bras, pour le porter jusqu'à son bureau qu'il transforma en lit avec désinvolture.

- « Je ne te savais pas si doué en métamorphose. »

- « Tu ignores encore beaucoup de choses à mon sujet. »

- « Je ne demande qu'à apprendre. »

Après cet échange murmuré, Rogue allongea Harry sur le lit et le dévora de baisers brûlants, pendant que ses mains se concentraient sur ses fesses. Harry gémissait, mais s'offrait aussi. D'ailleurs, il se retourna de lui-même sur le ventre, cambrant les hanches sans équivoque. Rogue était époustouflé par le cran du jeune homme qui n'était décidément pas un gryffondor pour rien. Très excité par ce qu'il voyait, il embrassa passionément Harry et inséra un doigt en lui. Harry poussa un petit cri, mais se cambra un peu plus. Et quand deux puis trois doigts furent en lui et que Rogue commença à les faire aller et venir doucement, Harry cria de douleur et de plaisir mêlés. Severus s'arrêta, mais Harry souffla :

- « Encore… je veux… plus… je te veux… toi. »

- « Mais, je ne veux pas te faire mal. »

- « S'il te plaît, je veux être tien. »

Severus cessa de résister, et, les mains sur les hanches de son amant, il entra en lui. Malgré sa douceur, Harry cria, mais ses hanches vinrent en même temps à la rencontre du sexe de son amant et, d'une voix tendue mais chargée de désir, il murmura encore et encore :

- « Severus… Severus… Severus… »

- « Oui Harry, dis encore mon prénom ! »

- « Severus ! »

- « Harry, amour, je te fais mal ! »

- « Non… si, mais c'est une douleur exquise… et ça va passer je le sais si tu… viens… Oh viens ! »

Et Severus entra complètement en lui. Puis, il resta immobile, pour laisser à Harry le temps de se faire à son intrusion. Il était impressionné : c'est lui qui dominait physiquement, mais il avait l'impression que c'était Harry qui décidait. Et il avait le cœur serré devant tant d'amour. Ce fut encore Harry qui lui demanda de bouger. Il le sentit remuer légèrement les hanches et entendit :

- « Severus, s'il te plaît… »

Il commença alors son mouvement, décidé à se contrôler strictement, mais les gémissements de Harry, son corps qui se cambrait sous ses caresses… C'en était trop. Il attrapa le sexe du gryffondor d'une main, l'autre était dans les cheveux noirs en bataille, sa bouche s'empara de celle de son amant et il débuta un va et vient rapide, violent, plus rapide, plus violent jusqu'à exploser tout au fond de son amant, le sentant se rendre aussi et dont il étouffa le cri sous un baiser.

* * *

**Alors ? **

Le plan de Harry, j'avais raison de le dire très gryffondor non ?

La suite lundi prochain.

**Les RAR (par ordre alphabétique pour ne pas faire de jaloux et pour que vous trouviez la réponse à votre review facilement) : **

**Asuka Snape** : Merci merci, je suis ravie que ça te plaise. Je sais, je suis sadique, mais bon, là ça va, non, ce coup-ci, je coupe pas en plein suspens… A lundi prochain j'espère !

**Jenni944** : Alors, mon plan totalement gryffi t'a plu ? C'était pas de l'occlumencie, mais bon…

**Kimmy Lyn** : Lol !

**La lectrice** : La "bêtise" de Harry t'a plu ?

**Lilou** : Alors, foireux le plan de Harry ? Heureusement pour lui, ça marche, mais c'était risqué au moins disons. Enfin, je suis ravie que mon idée de Rogue et James te plaise, même si c'est vrai que j'ai l'esprit quelque peu tortueux. Sinon, là, j'ai été moins sadique je trouve. J'espère que ça t'a plu et je te remercie de tes encouragements et de tes compliments !

**Lucy-hp** : Tes idées étaient pas mal, que penses-tu de la mienne ?

**Nanie nouche** : J'ai mis mon armure ! Lol ! Mais bon là je suis moins méchante, non ? J'ai lu et reviewé une partie de ce que t'as écris, t'as vu ? Moi aussi j'adooore les reviews ! Quel auteur n'aime pas ça ? lol !

**Nila** : Merci, je suis ravie que tu aimes, et t'as vu, là je suis pas trop sadique, n'est-ce pas ?

**Petite grenouille** : Je t'adore ! Je suis ravie que tu ais eu ton permis, mazeltov ! Et je tenais à te dire que si tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de me dire à quel point je suis « une merveilleuse auteure », rassure-toi, je m'y ferai ! lol !

**Unptitryri** : J'adore ton pseudo ! Merci de tes compliments, et si tu aimes les HPSS, j'en publie une autre "Délire au citron", et lundi prochain j'en mets une troisième qui est déjà tapée, et j'en ai au moins trois autres sur le feu… Je suis devenue une inconditionnelle de ce couple ! lol !

**Vif d'or** : Merci ! A lundi j'espère !

**Zaïka** : Merci. Tu vois, même malade, je publie, alors, je suis encore pas complètement sadique. Lol !


	7. Chapter 7

**Coucou ! **C'est lundi, je publie !

Bon, là, c'est le chapitre d'après le lemon, donc…

Mais c'est toujours une fic yaoi, et du citron, il y en aura encore… entre les personnages que j'emprunte à JKR (ça c'est le scoop de l'année, dites donc…)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Whaou !**

"Whaou !" était le seul mot qui vienne à l'esprit de Rogue. "Merlin !" fut le deuxième. Ce ne fut qu'au bout de 10 minutes qu'il se sentit capable d'aligner plus d'une pensée à la fois. Harry était toujours dans ses bras et il le serra contre lui pour… vérifier qu'il était réel, le remercier, lui dire qu'il était là ? En tout cas, il s'aperçut que Harry pleurait. Il pleurait sans bruit, recroquevillé en chien de fusil, et quand Rogue le fit pivoter pour pouvoir voir son visage, Harry se colla contre lui, la tête au creux de son cou, s'accrochant à lui désespérement. Bouleversé, Rogue se traita en pensée de tous les noms puis murmura :

- « Harry, ne pleure pas s'il te plaît. Je suis désolé, je ne suis qu'une brute. Je t'en prie, arrête de pleurer, tu me fends le cœur. Harry, s'il te plaît, regarde-moi mon amour.»

- « Ton amour ? », réagit Harry d'une voix triste sans en décollant à peine son visage de son cou, « tu es sûr ? »

- « Je ne comprends pas… »

- « Moi… James… amour… sexe… », furent les seuls mots que Harry, entre colère et larmes, parvint à articuler.

Mais cela suffit à Rogue qui se rappela les pensées de Harry qu'il avait perçu et il se rendit compte avec effarement que Harry pensait n'avoir été qu'un agréable rappel de James pour lui. Il était si choqué que, alors qu'il lui faisait l'amour, Harry ait pu penser qu'il tirait simplement un coup, qu'il ne dit rien. En plus, il se rendait compte de ce qu'impliquait la tristesse de Harry : il l'aimait ! Harry Potter l'aimait lui, Severus Rogue ! Ses pensées s'éparpillèrent sous le choc, comme une volée de moineaux dispersés par une pierre et il resta silencieux… longtemps.

- « Tu ne dis rien ? », murmura Harry d'une voix brisée. « C'est vrai alors ? Je ne suis qu'un James bis pour toi ! Alors, je vais m'en aller, maintenant que tu as pris ton plaisir. »

Et il tenta de se relever. Cette esquisse de geste sortit enfin Rogue de sa stupeur et il resserra instinctivement ses bras autour de Harry.

- « Lâche-moi ! », gronda celui-ci.

- « Non, non, Harry, tu te méprends ! », cria Rogue.

- « Ah vraiment ? »

Il y avait tant de souffrance dans ces deux mots que Severus sentit son cœur se briser devant tant de douleur. Comment trouver les mots ?

- « Ecoute-moi, s'il te plaît, Harry ! »

- « Je t'écoute. »

Evidemment, Rogue se tut. Puis, conscient que Harry n'attendrait pas éternellement, il se lança, maladroitement :

- « Je ne suis pas doué pour ce genre de choses… Mais tu n'es pas un second James pour moi, je te le jure ! Même si tu lui ressembles physiquement, sauf pour la couleur des yeux… et pour… autre chose aussi », et son clin d'œil coquin eut le mérite d'arracher un début de sourire à Harry qui se détendit un peu, « bref, vous êtes très différents, et jamais je ne vous ai confondus, et jamais je ne vous confondrais. C'est vrai que la première fois que je t'ai vu, pendant un quart de seconde, j'ai cru le voir. Mais j'ai croisé ton regard… Tu étais si pur, si innocent… Jamais James n'a eu ce genre de regard. Et puis, s'il a été mon premier amour, je l'ai perdu il y a si longtemps… Et, c'est avec toi que j'ai fait le deuil, parce que tu as, sans même le chercher, trouvé le chemin de mon cœur et tu as abattu toutes les murailles que j'avais construites et que je croyais inébranlables, et tu as fait ça d'un simple regard, d'un simple souffle… Et depuis, il ne s'est pas passé un jour sans que je combatte mon cœur, en vain… »

- « TAIS-TOI ! », hurla Harry en se détachant de lui.

Rogue avait presque peur de son amant, tant il sentait la magie brute rayonner autour de lui. Il le vit se mettre à califourchon au-dessus de lui, mais c'était son regard brillant qui le clouait au matelas plus que le poids de son corps. Et quand Harry dit d'une voix dangereusement calme qui fit frissonner Severus :

- « Severus Rogue, est-ce que tu cherches à me dire que tu m'aimes ? »,

celui-ci ne put que hocher la tête, en rougissant pour la première fois de sa vie.

- « Alors, dis-le… et embrasse-moi ! »

- « Je t'aime, Harry Potter », dit doucement Severus, au bord des lèvres de son amant et il le sentit sourire dans leur baiser.

- « Je t'aime aussi, Severus Rogue. »

Et, épuisés par toutes ces émotions, professeur et élève s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

* * *

**Alors ?**

Sont-y pas kawai, tous les deux ?

Je sais, je sais, le chapitre est court, mais bon, de toute façon c'est bientôt fini… Plus qu'un chapitre et un épilogue…

NON, on ne tue pas l'auteure, sinon, pas de lemon… Ben, oui, avant de finir, je fais encore, voyons voir, 1, non 2 lemons, et, je pense qu'ils vont vous plaire…

Comment ça je vous frustre parce qu'il faut attendre lundi prochain pour lire ces fameux lemons… Non ? C'est pas possible ? Niark niark niark…

L'auteure, qui rigole toujours sadiquement, se sauve en courant…

Et laisse un message qui passe en boucle : « non, non, non, on ne tue pas l'auteure, non, non non, on reviewe gentiment… »

**Les RAR (par ordre alphabétique pour ne pas faire de jaloux et pour que vous trouviez la réponse à votre review facilement) : **

**Asuka Snape :** Merci merci pour tous tes compliments, je suis ravie que ma fic te plaise, parce que moi j'ai adoré l'écrire, et le couple Harry/Sevy est très cher à mon cœur… D'ailleurs, j'en publie actuellement un second, et je pense qu'un troisième ne devrait pas tarder.

**Jenni944** : T'es pas la seule à me dire ça… En fait, ils sont pas dans une salle de cours, mais dans le bureau de Severus ! Or, personne n'est asez fou pour déranger le professeur Rogue dans son bureau… Donc, même si la porte est pas fermée à clé (effectivement, dans le feu de l'action, ce détail leur a échappé), ils sont relativement en sécurité.

**Lilou** : Merci ! Le plan de Harry me semblait gryffondor parce que hyper risqué et courageux ! Mais bon… En tout cas, je suis ravie que cela t'ait plu et que tu ais ressenti leurs émotions, c'était le but ! En revanche, ils ne sont pas dans une salle de cours, mais dans le bureau de Rogue ! lol ! J'espère que la suite t'a plu puisque c'est un chapitre sur l'évolution des sentiments de nos deux tourtereaux…

**Lucy-hp** : Je suis ravie que mon sort t'ait plu… Oui, c'est un peu serpentard, mais Hary l'est un peu, dixit le Choixpeau ! J'espère que tu as aimé la suite.

**Sacré sorcière** : Non, il n'y a que Sevy/Harry ici. Merci beaucoup de tes compliments ! Je suis heureuse de voir que comme moi c'est le LEMON qui t'importe ! lol ! Donc ici, désolée, il y en a pas, mais lundi… je ne t'en dis pas plus… Mais non, je ne suis pas sadique, la preuve c'est que je te donne pleinde références de fics yaoi géniales : d'abord, toutes celles de Artoung, Elehyn, Lola Reeds, Myschka, Umbre 77, Hisokaren, et mes compères des reporters sans vertu que tu connais : Kimy Lyn et Elrienne ; et puis Lemoned I scream de Amede Ashtaroth (PWP, donc que du lemon, miam) et Un conte de fées , de Aylam1. Voilà, je pense que tu as de la lecture pour un moment ! lol ! A lundi…

**Unptitryri **: Désolée, mais surtout ne change pas ton pseudo, je le trouve trop kawai ! T'inquiète, t'es pas plus perverse que moi… et puis d'abord, qui a dit que c'était mal d'être perverse ? A lundi pour les derniers lemons…

**Vif d'or** : Merci ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu aussi.

**Zaïka** : Je suis ravie de t'avoir fait vibrer… et de te faire te sentir mieux, c'est le meilleur compliment qu'on puisse faire à un auteur… Merci !


	8. Chapter 8

**Je sais, je sais, je suis en retard, mais c'est pas ma faute ! NON ? JE VOUS JURE ! **

Je vous explique : j'ai publié un PWP (pas d'histoire, que du lemon), en prenant toutes les précautions oratoires possibles, mais avec le rating M puisqu'il y a pas plus haut. Et ben, mon "Censuré" a été censuré ! Sniff, bouh ! Mais en plus, le site m'a "punie" pour dépassement de rating en me privant de mon accès à la publication, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Donc, hier, ce n'est pas que je ne voulais pas poster, c'est que je ne **pouvais** pas !

Bon, juste avant de vous livrer la suite tant attendue (vous l'attendez n'est-ce pas ? Dites oui, s'il vous plaît ! Et ne me mentez pas, j'ai vos reviews lol !), je remercie beaucoup beaucoup les 24 (YEAH !) qui ont reviewé mon PWP : les reviews signées, j'y répondrais directement, par message persos ou par RAR interposée ; pour les anonymes, **Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami**, merci de tes compliments, pour les mornilles, c'est plus symbolique qu'autre chose pour moi… ; **Cora**, tous les goûts sont dans la nature, c'est tout ce que je peux te dire… et tu vois, j'ai bien été censurée… ; **Cèdre** (je suis même pas sûre de ton pseudo désolée, mais sur msn, il passe pas, et sur le site je peux plus le voir !), heureusement que j'avais prévu les serpillères ! lol ! ; **Jadeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**, merci beaucoup, ravie que cela t'ait plu ! ; **Kida Saille**, encore, je sais pas si ça va être possible, vue la censure, mais je vais essayer… ; **Nardy**, merci de tes encouragements… Tu nous écris quand la fin de NCIS ?

Voilà, sinon, je remercie aussi tous ceux qui m'ont adressé des messages de soutien, merci merci, c'est super gentil, et ça m'a fait du bien, parce que mine de rien, c'était ma première censure, et ça fait un peu mal…

Juste une dernière chose et j'arrête de vous saouler avec ça : quelqu'un sait combien d'infractions sont permises avant de voir son compte annulé ?

**Bref** Je publie donc les LEMONS ! YEAH !

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Mmm…**

Harry rentra dans sa Tour au petit matin, pour trouver Hermione endormie dans un fauteuil. Il n'osa passer sans la réveiller, bien qu'il redoutât une scène. Et effectivement :

- « C'EST A CETTE HEURE- CI QUE TU RENTRES ? Je me suis fait un sang d'encre, moi ! J'espères que tu as une bonne excuse, espèce de… »

- « J'ai dormi avec Severus. », la coupa Harry avant qu'elle ne réveille tout le monde.

- « Dormi ? », fit Hermione, sur un ton qui rendit illico Harry cramoisi.

- « Je vois. », reprit son amie, « Et comment va _Severus_ ? »

- « On a rendez-vous après le petit-déjeuner au bord du lac. »

- « C'est vrai qu'on est dimanche… »

- « Je venais juste prendre une douche. »

- « Alors sauve-toi… avant que j'ai de nouveau envie de t'étrangler ! »

Harry voulut tourner les talons, mais Hermione le retint :

- « Encore une chose Harry,… Féicitations ! »

Et Harry sentit un grand sourire béat étirer ses lèvres.

Il l'avait toujours en arrivant au bord du lac. Tout d'abord, il ne vit personne, puis, il sentit une présence derrière son dos, et se sentit serré dans des bras invisibles.

- « Sev' ? »

- « Oh… pardon », fit une voix, désincarnée jusqu'à ce que Rogue abaisse son bouclier d'invisibilité.

- « Tu m'as manqué, mon amour. »

- « Mais Severus, ça fait même pas une demi-heure qu'on s'est quittés ! »

- « Je sais, mais je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que ce qui m'arrive est réel. Quand tu n'es pas dans mes bras, j'ai l'impression d'avoir rêvé. »

Harry sourit tendrement mais les yeux un peu dans le vague.

- « A quoi tu penses ? », demanda Severus, ayant remarqué cette absence de son amant.

- « Désolé », dit Harry en l'embrassant tendrement, « je pensais juste que la plume avait raison, si ton corps n'est plus jeune, ton cœur l'est : tu es un vrai adolescent ! »

A ces mots, le sourire qui n'avait pas quitté les lèvres de Rogue s'effaça, et son visage redevint ce masque impassible que Harry croyait disparu à jamais, au grand désespoir de ce dernier.

- « Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? Oh, mon amour, j'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? Severus ? Je suis désolé ! »

- « Non, Harry, tu as raison. Je suis vieux, trop vieux pour toi. J'ai l'âge d'être ton père… Tu mérites un compagnon de la même génération que toi… »

- « Arrête », le coupa Harry avec colère. « Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Je viens précisément de te dire l'inverse. Et je t'interdis de dire que tu es vieux ! Tu le parais parce que tu ne fais pas attention à ton apparence, mais sous tes robes noires, ton corps n'est pas vieux ! Et je serai ravi de te le prouver ! », ajouta-t-il avec un sourire explicite.

- « Ah vraiment ? Et peut-on savoir comment ? », demanda Rogue qui avait presque retrouvé le sourire.

- « Comme ça ! », fit Harry en les déshabillant de nouveau d'un sortilège et en se jetant sur son amant.

Celui-ci le reçut sur sa poitrine et referma ses bras sur lui avec force, tandis que la bouche de Harry trouvait la sienne et s'en emparait sans douceur.

- « Ah c'est comme ça », murmura Rogue en se dégageant un court instant, « très bien… alors… »

Il souleva son gryffondor du sol et l'allongea sur une table de gazon qu'il avait fait sortir du sol, et qu'il avait isolée des regards et des oreilles indiscrètes. Puis, il fit courir ses mains et se lèvres sur le corps de son amant, qui ne put bientôt plus que gémir, et qui perdit tout contrôle lorsque Severus le prit en bouche. Mais il ne lui permit pas de se rendre, il voulait le rendre fou de désir. Il laissa donc sa main prendre le relais de sa bouche pour maintenir son excitation au maximum, et tout en continuant à l'affoler de caresses sur tout son corps, Severus lui écarta les jambes, et s'agenouillant entre elles, le prépara de sa langue. A cette caresse si intime, Harry gémit plus fort, et appela son amant. Celui-ci, un sourire vainqueur aux lèvres, continua jusqu'à sentir Harry trembler, jusqu'à voir son corps s'offrir sans retenue. Il se redressa alors, et entra en lui d'un seul mouvement. Harry cria, mais Severus ne voulait pas l'épargner, et il entama un va et vient puissant, ressortant presque pour revenir plus fort, arrachant à chaque fois à Harry un cri, cri de plaisir, cri de désir. Et, pour l'affoler un peu plus, il lui parla à l'oreille, sa voix devenue basse, rauque et sensuelle, comme jamais Harry ne l'avait entendue :

- « Tu aimes ce que je te fais, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es à ma merci. Tu le sais. Tu es à moi. Je suis le seul maître de ton plaisir. Et ça t'excite. C'est moi qui décide. Je te ferai hurler de plaisir. Tu crieras mon nom. Et tu sauras que tu m'appartiens. Pour toujours. Dis-le. Dis-le que tu es mien. Supplie-moi de te laisser jouir. Avoue que tu aimes ça. Parle, ou je m'arrête ! »

- « Non, Severus, continue. Oh oui, continue, je t'en supplie… », haleta Harry.

- « Oui, c'est bien, continue, dis mon prénom, encore. Dis-moi que tu m'aimes. », ordonna Rogue en accélérant encore son mouvement, et en couvrant de baisers la base du cou de Harry, qui, il l'avait découvert, était un point sensible. Heureusement que Harry n'avait jamais rencontré de vampire !

- « Severus, ah… Severus, tu me tues. Je vais mourir de plaisir, Severus. Je t'en prie… Je veux… ah… Je t'appartiens. A jamais. Severus…, je t'aime ! », hurla Harry en se rendant dans la main de son amant, se cambrant une dernière fois pour le sentir en lui jusqu'au bout. Et Severus se rendit alors, criant lui aussi le prénom de son aimé.

Puis, la table de gazon rentra tout doucement dans le sol, déposant délicatement Harry par terre, et Severus s'allongea contre lui. Harry, sans forces, se laissa aller dans les bras de son amant, entendant vaguement avant de s'endormir la voix de Severus qui répétait inlassablement son prénom.

Quand il se réveilla, il vit Severus le regarder tendrement, en murmurant : « Ma belle au bois dormant… »

- « Je veux un baiser de mon prince pour m'éveiller », dit Harry en refermant les yeux.

Mais quand Severus s'exécuta, ce fut un baiser qui n'avait pas sa place dans un conte pour enfants ! Après avoir reprit son souffle, Harry conclut en riant :

- « De nous deux, c'est moi qui me suis endormi ! Je ne veux plus jamais t'entendre parler de ton âge après ça ! »

- « C'est vrai que tu n'es pas très résistant ! »

- « Ah tu crois ça ! Attends un peu ! Cette fois, c'est toi qui va crier grâce ! »

- « Paroles, paroles, paroles… », chantonna Rogue pour le défier.

Harry le fit taire d'un baiser qui les fit tous les deux trouver que la température avait bien grimpé d'un coup ! Harry se mit à califourchon sur Severus et dégusta sa peau blanche, se délectant de ce corps que les années n'avaient pas abîmé, mais au contraire parfait. Quand il arriva au nombril, Severus eut un gémissement suppliant, que Harry comprit parfaitement, mais qu'il décida d'ignorer encore un peu. Il voulait se venger et faire à son tour délicieusement languir son amour. Et quand enfin il prit en bouche le sexe dressé de Severus, celui-ci se cambra pour entrer en lui le plus possible et Harry sentit ses mains dans ses cheveux, qui semblaient le bénir. Harry dosait ses caresses en fonction des gémissements de son amant, ayant l'impression de jouer de son corps comme d'un instrument, et adorant cette sensation d'être maître du plaisir de l'autre. Et quand il sentit Severus se répandre dans sa bouche, il le goûta avec délectation, pour le connaître complètement.

- « Mais toi… », murmura Severus, les yeux encore voilés de plaisir.

- « Chut… », répliqua Harry en l'embrassant.

- « Je veux… », dit Severus à qui le baiser avait rendu toute sa conscience.

- « Oui ? »

- « Je te veux… », murmura Rogue en se serrant contre lui de toutes ses forces, « … en moi. »

- « Comment ? », dit Harry qui avait peur d'avoir mal compris.

- « Prends-moi. Maintenant. »

- « Mais… »

- « S'il te plaît, Harry, mon amour, je veux, comme toi, être tien, je veux te sentir, en moi, je veux, que tu laisses tom empreinte, en moi. », dit Severus en entrecoupant ses mots de baisers fiévreux.

Et, sans laisser à Harry le temps de réaliser, il le fit s'asseoir, puis s'assit sur ses jambes écartées, et s'empala sur lui, se crispant sous la douleur.

- « Severus, attends, tu vas te blesser !», soupira Harry, tentant de résister au plaisir qu'il ressentait. Severus était si chaud, et étroit et mmm…

- « Non, mais embrasse-moi, caresse-moi », murmura fébrilement Severus.

Harry s'exécuta, envahissant la bouche de son amant et en lui caressant le torse et le dos d'une main, tandis que de l'autre il s'occupait de son sexe déjà redressé, faisant lentement courir ses doigts tout du long. Et il sentit son amant se détendre, et glisser encore plus le long de son sexe à lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit tout au fond de lui.

- « Harry… Oh Harry… C'est… Ah… Bouge maintenant Harry s'il te plaît… Harry, fais-moi tien ! »

- « Severus, tu es mien, Severus je vais te faire jouir, Severus… »

Et Harry commença à onduler sous son amant, puis, prenant ses hanches dans ses mains, il le souleva, le redescendit, encore et encore, de plus en plus vite, et Severus gémissait, sans se retenir, balbutiant :

- « Harry, je t'en supplie… Vite, plus vite… Je t'aime… oh mon amour, encore, encore, continue…Viens ! Maintenant ! »

- « Oui, mon amour, je viens… je viens avec toi ! »

Sentant son plaisir arriver, il pressa fortement Severus contre lui, frottant son sexe entre leurs deux corps, et leurs cris se mélèrent, comme leurs corps, qui restèrent imbriqués, même quand ils s'allongèrent pour se reposer un peu.

Après avoir plus ou moins retrouvé ses esprits, Harry murmura à l'oreille de Severus en le serrant un peu plus dans ses bras :

- « Je suis à toi, et tu es à moi, mon amour. »

- « Je suis à toi comme tu es à moi. Pour toujours. »

- « Pour toujours ? »

- « Oui », sourit Severus, « je ne conçois plus de passer ma vie sans toi… si tu veux toujours de moi, bien sûr. »

- « Oh Sev', moi non plus je ne veux plus te quitter, maintenant que je t'ai trouvé. »

- « Alors tu veux bien m'épouser ? »

- « Ce n'est pas très romantique comme demande en mariage… »

- « Je ne vois pas pourquoi… Nos corps viennent précisément de s'épouser ! »

- « Justement ! T'as remarqué qu'on a plus l'air de bêtes de sexe que d'amoureux transis ! »

- « Les deux ne sont pas incompatibles… Mais si tu veux, je peux refaire ma demande… », dit-il en se levant.

Et sans laisser à Harry le temps de répondre, Rogue lança un sortilège d'illusion qui représentait le Pont des Arts par une magnifique nuit étoilée, avec la Tour Eiffel illuminée en arrière-plan.

Lui-même semblait vêtu d'un superbe habit argenté qui faisait ressortir l'ébène de sa chevelure et de ses yeux. Quant à Harry, il semblait tout en noir, avec une cape de la couleur de ses yeux.

Rogue mit un genou à terre, et sortant un écrin de sa manche, il demanda à Harry, les yeux dans les yeux, d'une voix si pleine d'amour que Harry sentit son cœur essayer de s'échapper de sa poitrine :

- « Harry James Potter, voulez-vous m'épouser ? »

- « Oui, Severus Rogue », répondit le gryffondor d'une voix tremblante d'émotion, « je le veux. »

Rogue lui prit la main gauche, et lui passa au doigt un anneau tout simple, qui se grava alors de leurs initiales délicatement entrelacées.

Et le baiser qu'ils échangèrent était chargé de promesses.

* * *

**Alors ?**

Mes lemons valaient-ils le coup d'attendre… J'espère de tout cœur que oui…

J'espère que mon côté très fleur bleue qui est ressorti ici vous a plu aussi...

Vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire… oui le bouton là… Allez, une review avant de partir…

L'épilogue lundi… et oui, c'est déjà fini ! Mais bon, il me reste deux fics en cours… sans compter celles des reporters sans vertu, et j'en ai dans ma musette… Vous verrez ça lundi sans doute…

**Je passe aux RAR qu'on a encore droit de faire, celles aux reviews anonymes, par ordre alphabétique, comme d'habitude, vous commencez à connaître le principe, je pense : **

**Asuka Snape : **Moi aussi, les HPSS je trouve ça irrésistible, je suis contente que celui-ci te plaise… J'espère que mes lemons étaient à la hauteur de tes espérances… Même si la bave risque d'abîmer ton clavier ! lol !

**Jenni944 : **Merci ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu… A lundi…

**Lilou** : Merci de reviewer, et de ne pas me tuer… T'as vu, t'es récompensé, j'ai même pas fait de fin sadique ce coup-ci… Merci de tes compliments ! J'espère que mes fics continueront à te plaire…

**Nanie Nouche : **Voilà la suite… J'espère qu'elle t'a plu.

**Sacré sorcière :** Désolée… Tu connais aussi BlackNémésis ? Si non, vas la lire, tu ne le regretteras pas… Je connais Lulu-Cyfair… mais merci quand même ! Et t'inquiète, non seulement on continue "Foutoir au dortoir", mais demain sort "Foutoir à Poudlard" !


	9. Chapter 9

**Coucou**, c'est lundi, je publie !

Et c'est la fin de cette fic… J'ai entendu "déjà" ou c'est moi qui me fait des illusions ?

Enfin, j'espère que la fin vous plaira…

Bonne lecture !

Et merci à tous ceux qui ont lu, et surtout à tous ceux qui ont reviewé ! Les RAR pour les anonymes sont à la fin…

Note : je reposte ce chapitre, parce que j'avais oublié les RAR… alors que j'adore les reviews… Je suis confuse… Je crois que je deviens folle… ou que mon cerveau ne fonctionne plus aussi bien… c'est l'âge ? Ou c'est l'insomnie ?LOL !

* * *

Epilogue :

- « C'est la plus belle demande en mariage que j'ai entendue ! »

Voilà quelle avait été la seule réaction d' Hermione quand Harry lui avait annoncé ses fiançailles !

Pour le reste de l'école, cela avait été un peu plus dur à avaler. Mais, à force de voir Harry et Severus ensemble, main dans la main, les gens s'y étaient fait.

- « C'est que votre amour est si visiblement vrai et fort, qu'il s'impose très vite comme une évidence ! », avait conclu Hermione, toujours prête à tout expliquer.

Enfin, de toute façon, Harry s'était installé dans les appartements de Severus dès le lendemain de leur après-midi près du lac, sans rien demander à personne, ayant décidé que leur amour n'avait besoin de l'aval de personne d'autre qu'eux. Jamais plus Severus n'aurait à se cacher pour aimer, Harry s'en était fait la promesse.

Et, dès que Harry eût fini de passer ses ASPICs, ils s'étaient mariés.

Ils étaient allés à Paris passer leur lune de miel, et ensuite, ils étaient retournés à Poudlard, Poudlard qui était leur maison à tous deux depuis si longtemps…

Le Château continuerait ainsi à abriter leur amour, comme il l'avait toujours fait.

Et voir Severus Rogue et Harry Potter ensemble, la main dans la main ou les yeux dans les yeux, réchauffaient même les cœurs les plus endurcis ; et ce n'était pas Hermione Granger, le professeur de Métamorphose, directrice de Serdaigle ou Neville Londubat, le professeur de Botanique, directeur de Poufsouffle qui allaient dire le contraire. Ils étaient si contents qu'on se rappelle Harry Potter pour autre chose que pour avoir été le Survivant.

A Poudlard au moins, il serait aussi le symbole d'un amour véritable, et ce à tout jamais .

Car cet amour était en train d'entrer dans la légende. Légende où le professeur de Potions, directeur de Serpentard, était un homme certes exigeant et méticuleux, mais toujours souriant, et jamais bien longtemps séparé du professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, directeur de Gryffondor, dont les étincelants yeux verts rayonnaient tellement de joie et d'amour que se trouver tout simplement en sa présence était déjà un réconfort absolu.

**FIN**

* * *

Voilà, voilà… Je sais c'était tout court, mais j'avais pas envie d'épiloguer (lol !) pendant des heures…  
J'espère que c'est pas trop fleur-bleue, mais je suis intimement persuadée que dans tout yaoiste il y a une personneromantique qui someille…

— Euh, pas dans tous…

— Que veux-tu dire Kim ?

— Ben, je pensais à Ambre…

— Maiseuh !

— Ambre ? Tu vas pas protester quand même ?

— Non Elrienne, désolée, c'était juste un réflexe.

Bon, alors disons dans presque tout yaoiste…

Excusez cette interruption de mes comparses des reporters sans vertu… Mais bon, comme ça, ça me donne l'occasion de vous conseillez nos fics, **Foutoir au dortoir** et **Foutoir à Poudlard**… Délire, citron, délire citron… Si ça vous tente…

Quant à moi, j'ai encore deux fics en cours : **Tel est pris…** un HPDM, et **Délire au citron**, un HPSS. Et, je devrais poster bientôt des OS, et deux voire trois nouvelles fics…

Donc, je vous dit au revoir… mais à très bientôt !

**Les RAR : **

**Asuka Snape **: Merci de tes compliments, entre fans de citrons, ça fait toujours plaisir… Et t'inquiète, j'ai pas l'intention de m'arrêter de sitôt…

**Jenni944 : **J'espère que cette fin t'a plu autant que le chapitre précédent…

**Lilou** : Merci de tous tes compliments, ils me vont droit au cœur ! J'espère que la fin t'a plu…

**Nanie Nouche : **Moi aussi je préférais l'ancien système de RAR, mais bon… En tout cas, je te remercie de tes compliments.

**Sacré sorcière **: Merci de tous tes compliments, je suis toujours ravie de tes reviews ! Merci d'aimer ce que j'écris, et ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas l'intention de m'arrêter. A bientôt pour d'autres fics…


End file.
